


Loyalty and Dignity

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coma, Confession, Detective Hyunwoo, M/M, One Shot Collection, Private Investigator Kihyun, Serial Killer, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Slight Violence, Violence, haters to lovers, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Detective Son Hyunwoo lives with simple rule:A man should have loyalty and dignity to have a noble life.So when he was asked to work with a Private Investigator, he was conflicted. After all, don't all PI work for money and luxury only?Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Haters to Lovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I an not sure if the story truly deliver the prompt but I tried my best. Please let me know what you think about it. 
> 
> #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge

"Let me go, asshole."  
"Stay still, you going to ruin this."  
"Let me go, I'll handle this. This is my turf."  
Hyunwoo stepped back, giving space for the shorter guy to move.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. I'll let you know if things go wrong. Just going to talk to the leader of the gang, so chill." 

Yoo Kihyun walks off confidently towards the guys that stand around suspiciously at the bar. He cleared his throat, demanding attention from the group. Although subtle, the scary looking men looked relief when they saw Kihyun. Hurriedly, they escorted Kihyun upstairs but Hyunwoo didn't missed the subtle 'okay' sign from Kihyun.  
From his in-ear, he can hear his subordinate asking for current status.

"All is good. No worries."  
It is Day 10 since the case started, two bodies found with similar scars of killing. High chances of serial killer.  
It has been two days since he started working with the private investigator, but he sees no peace coming their way.

.

 

Son Hyunwoo lives by his principle; loyalty and dignity come first. You need to have a clear conscience for you to live a noble life. All his life, he wants to fight crimes. World peace need to be restored. With such passion, he managed to be a Detective earlier that his friends that were from the same batch. He is a dedicated officer, one that shines brightly. Even when some are jealous of him, nobody can deny his promotions. He deserved all of that. 

When the chief handed him the most complicated case ever, he was determined to solve it. He tried his best, but he knew he needed help. He tried to reach out to as many acquittances, but the answer is still too far away. One day, he received a news that he will be working with a partner. He was fine until he found out who his partner is. 

Yoo Kihyun is joining them, Yoo Kihyun as in the Private Investigator. Hyunwoo was conflicted. Know this, Hyunwoo hates people who works for money. People that have no loyalty. Those that use money as a moral compass; doing things just to gain money and luxury. He bloody knows that Private Investigator breaks so many laws but are too cunning that they rarely got caught. To be working with one means that he is betraying his principle, but it is impossible for him to not obey orders from his superior.  
And the war started. 

. 

 

Day 12. Number of victims:2  
"Can't you guys eat while working?" Kihyun is laying on the couch, just woke up from his nap. He is talking to the two youngest member of the team who are responsible in monitoring the team's movement. 

Changkyun turns his chair."I don't know but sometimes the seniors eat in the office."  
"Great. I'll order some pizza. Okay?" Kihyun didn't wait for answer and quickly ordered. 30 minutes later, he walked outside to fetch the food and at that perfect timing, Hyunwoo arrived. He noticed the taller guy scoffed at him when he was trying to balance the boxes.  
He almost loses his cool but decided to brush it off. 

He believed in simple rules. You respect those that respect you. Those who are shitty to you? Well, let's pretend they don't exist. So as much as Hyunwoo hates him, he is more focused on his work. Because deep down, he doesn’t like that fella too. Ridiculously rude and selfish.  
Sure, he is not a police officer, but he is skilled enough; he is able and talented. For whatever reason Hyunwoo hates him, and he is more than willing to give back the same treatment to that rude detective. 

 

.

 

Day 15. Number of victim: 3  
It has been a tough day; a new victim was reported in earlier this morning and Hyunwoo is desperate for answers. They cannot let the killer free, killing more people.

"Do you know that Kihyun is on the move?" the chief is standing at the door, eyes on Hyunwoo.  
He immediately stood, as a sign of respect to his superior and all his subordinate copies him.  
"Pardon?"  
"Kihyun is out there, figuring the case... alone."  
Hyunwoo seemed confused.  
"He rings me; saying that he will be off radar for few days. He got a lead on the case but was not completely sure yet. He'll be back with answers… if not a dead body. Then, he cuts the line. Now, that is not the problem. He does that a lot, actually." 

The dramatic pause. 

"Why is he alone? I thought I assigned you guys to work on this together."  
"We did." Hyunwoo was quick to answer but the chief knew better.  
"I don't know what's the issue here, but this is not the first time Kihyun works with me. So, if it his loyalty you worried about, you have my word; he won't turn his back on us. He was one of my best student, back in the academy. Just like you Hyunwoo. So, stop making this hard and work together. I have faith in both of you." 

With that, he quickly left. 

Hyunwoo stood there while the embarrassment downed him. Being scolded by his superior while the whole team watching is one thing but to appear rude and snobbish towards his superior by ignoring orders are just disappointing. He was so into his own principle and opinions that he never, not even once wonders about Kihyun’s capability. The reason for this joined forces. Plus, what does it mean when the chief mentioned Kihyun as his best student? Did Kihyun joined the police academy?

.

 

Day 18, Number of victim: 3

Kihyun is back with an injured leg - atleast that is what it looks like, Hyunwoo have no interest to ask much about it – and a big lead. That they were looking on the wrong direction the whole time which can only mean one thing. Starting over again.

“It was not the gangs, I tried asking as many leaders as I know but that’s not it. Most of them are unaware about the victims’ death and were pissed off about it.”  
“Why?” Hyunwoo asked, without sparing even a glance to Kihyun.  
“Money, of course. If they died, who is going to pay back all the debt?”  
“Or bring customer to the clubs?” Changkyun, the youngest in the team chimes in.  
“The second victim?” Hyunwoo guesses.  
“Yup, she is the most famous stripper in the whole district.” Jooheon offers.  
Everyone is quiet; glad they know something new but disappointed that they are back at square one. Sighing, Hyunwoo starts “Okay, I know this suck, but we can solve this. Remember that we always go through a painful journey before getting the sweet rewards. We will find something. Don’t get stressed out. Let’s do this one at a time.”

And like a cue, the phone rings. Hyunwoo quickly answers and grimaces.  
“Guys, we got a new victim.”  
“Shit.” Kihyun curses.

Day 18, Number of Victim: 4. 

 

. 

 

Day 26, No. of Victim: 5

They found another body yesterday and the atmosphere in the police station is sour. All of them are tensed.

Yoo Kihyun is sitting on the couch in the middle of the police station, eating chips while thinking hard. For those who don’t know him, they might say he slacks off all the time. He is a calm and rather laid-back person which is why he is so good in his work. He doesn’t need board or files even computers to do his work. His memory is on record, one of the best according to his PI mentor. He can arrange and re-arrange information in his head while doing multiple tasks. His principle? Never keep documents from your clients because having evidence means you are risking yourself. He always flushes out unnecessary information from his memory after every case, which is another plus point for him. Clients’ privacy? Safe and sound. 

So when Hyunwoo, who doesn’t know him so well saw him sitting and eating like he have all the time in the world, he snapped.  
“If you just going to slack off, go away. Go home or something.”

Kihyun ignores him and walks to the restroom.

“Detective Son.” A timid voice is heard.  
“Yes, Changkyun?”  
“I don’t want to interfere or anything, but I think Kihyun might have some new lead.”  
“Why do you assume so?”  
“He always acts that way before he goes out and act. Last time, when the chief said he has gone off radar, he was acting like that too. He appeared to be more laid-back when he has things on his mind. I could be wrong but Sir, there is no harm in asking. Don’t you think?”  
Hyunwoo stays silent. 

Later that night while he was staring at the whiteboard where he has pasted all the evidences, Yoo Kihyun come over to his room.  
“Hey.”  
He turns around and greet the other with a nod.  
“You think you can send the whole team home?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Kihyun peeks at his watch, “You know, it’s way over working hours for most of them but they are still here, and they really have nothing to do as we haven’t been able to crack the case, yet. So rather than them staying doing nothing, better for you to send them back. Well rested, who knows they can come up with better ideas?”  
Hyunwoo peeks through his window and feel guilty.  
“Sure.”

 

.

 

Day 36, Number of victim: 5

The team is now in better condition as the two leaders are cooperating with one another. Hyunwoo finally admits that Kihyun is actually a good partner. They spend a lot of time discussing and made a lot of progress; more than when they work separately. Coincidentally, they were left alone that night, as the others are either assigned to protect possible victims or at home, resting. 

Kihyun is walking around Hyunwoo’s office, trying to make sense of the whole situation. 

“So, you were saying that the killer is not the same person?”  
“That is one possibilities, like … maybe this is not a serial killer but rather separate cases.”  
“I understand but I don’t think so. We found some fingerprints, prominent on a glass near the victim. And the same fingerprint on the next case, if anything my assumption is the murderer is trying to frame someone.”

Silence, both are thinking hard. Kihyun then walks out of the room, returning back with two cans of beer. 

“Let’s rest for a while. My head might explode, man.”  
Hyunwoo chuckles and accepts the beer that Kihyun offers to him.  
“Why were you limping the other day, when you came back?” Hyunwoo try to sound uninterested but Kihyun knows better.  
“Bumped into an enemy shall I say? Anyway, it happened due to personal reason. Not related to the case so no worries.” Kihyun glances to the other guy and continue. “Let me just get this off my chest. Why do you hate me?”

Hyunwoo walks to the window, observing the empty carpark behind the police station.

“I don’t trust you. Not you in particular but anyone that have money and power as their drive. Those who have no loyalty, no dignity. Plus, I don’t hate you anymore as I know what kind of a person you are now. But my principles stand, I still disagree with your way of life.”  
Kihyun snickers. “Loyalty and dignity huh? You know, I dreamt of being a proud officer too. But it all vanished when I realised that the world is too dirty, and I am not capable to make it right. So, I dumped it all.”  
“What do you mean? It is our responsibilities to make it right, to put things at their rightful place.”  
“Yeah, but seeing the murderer of my father hides behind his Detective title doesn’t sound right, don’t you think? I refuse to wear the same uniform, the exact outfit he was wearing when he shot my dad.”

Hyunwoo was shocked by the truth but was unable to say anything. Kihyun’s dad was murdered by a detective? Who and why? He has so many questions in his mind, but he does not dare to face the other guy.  
“I think I talked too much. I’m taking a walk.”

 

.

 

Day 39. Number of victim: 5

Hyunwoo is watching Kihyun; he can’t seem to stop. These days, he has been doing that a lot. Kihyun’s word has eaten him inside. His questions demand answers but he has no right to force a certain somebody to share his past with him. 

“What are the connection? This is killing me.” Kihyun is looking at Hyunwoo now, “Anything?”  
“I’ve gone through past files to get clues but still, none.”

They had work hard to solve the case but to no avail.  
However, the team had also notice the closeness between the two leaders. They stick around one another all the time, even syncing their schedule. They work professionally but nobody missed the subtle intimacy like the small punches Kihyun delivers to Hyunwoo whenever he lost his track of his thoughts or when he is just frustrated in general. Or how the Detective would always offer a seat to the PI when he joins in the meetings. Or how they always credited one another for every progress in the case. The whole team notices but nobody say a word. Plus, they are just glad that they can work comfortably now. 

Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo can feel it too, how their relationship has shifted but they seem to avoid the tension that they share around one another. It is not a suitable time to talk about it, they have a case to solve. 

 

.

 

Day 42. No of victims: 6

The whole team is devastated. They found a new victim this morning and the time of murder was around 12am to 3am. The victim is a guy, around 30s, short and chubby. It was about time for them to solve the case. They can’t just let the killer keeps on killing but they can’t find a pattern. Sure, the victims were all male except for the second victim. Similarities? They all owe some money from gangs around the country but not the latest victim which proves Kihyun’s point. The killer is not the gangs, the killer is looking for something else and they just can’t put a finger over it yet. 

“Don’t overthink. We’ll get there.” Kihyun squeezes Hyunwoo’s shoulder.  
“I know.”  
“As distraction, let me answer your unspeakable questions. It was Detective Oh, the one that teaches you moral and dignity and all that shit, right? He killed my dad.”

Hyunwoo was too shocked to hear that. With furrowed brows, he stares on the other guy.

“He died two years, ago right? Do you know why he was dead?"  
A dramatic pause, yet again Hyunwoo knows the answer.  
"Somebody shot him.”  
“Please tell me, it’s not you.”  
“It’s me.”

Hyunwoo gulps.  
“Sound like a movie? Well, I am a little bit of a copycat.”  
After a few moments, something clicked in Kihyun’s mind. He gasps and laughs.  
“What?” Hyunwoo asks. This can’t be creepier.  
“I love talking to you, you clear my mind and I think we can surely solve this.”  
“Yeah, I like… talking to you too.” Unknowingly, Hyunwoo blushes. 

 

.

 

Day 43. Number of victim: 6

He was surprised when he found Kihyun sleeping in his office, files scattering around the room. He nudges Kihyun, trying to wake him up.  
“Hey, Kihyun. Why are you sleeping here?” He moves closer and shakes the other guy. “Wake up.”  
Kihyun who was startled, pushes himself up of the couch too fast that he bumped his head with the detective. 

“Ow.” They said in unison.  
"Sorry, I was… man… sorry.” Kihyun quickly grabs the other head and rubs the side that collided with his. “I was startled, I’m always like that when someone else wakes me up.” He then held Hyunwoo’s face in his hand, staring to Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Okay now?”

Hyunwoo took a second too late to respond, “Uh… yeah.”  
The two share a knowing look before Hyunwoo steps back to create some space between them. 

“Oh, just want to let you know that I would be busy for few days. I’ll drop by if I have the time, but I most probably won’t. Sorry in advance, Detective.”  
“Where are you going? You can’t try to solve the case by yourself.”  
“No, no. A client called and asked for a small favour. Nothing big, I can settle it within few days. If you need me, just give me a call and I will try my best to drop by.”  
“Okay.”

 

.

 

Day 47. Number of victim: 6  
It has been four days since he last saw Kihyun. Hyunwoo suspected that he lied about his PI affair, but he doesn’t want to be suspicious of his partner now.  
The clock strikes 10PM and he decided to go home. After all, those who are assigned to stay tonight has arrived. Just than his phone rings, a call from Kihyun. 

“Hey.”  
“Hyunwoo, do you remember the serial killer from 1995?”  
“1995?”  
“The case where the killer killed 7 people, and the case remained unsolved because there was no connection with one another. And the killer was never found?”  
“The last victim was killed in the middle of the ice rink, frozen in the middle of the winter?”  
“Yes, definitely that one.”  
“No.” Hyunwoo got a feeling.  
“Yes. It’s a copycat. Only that he or she is doing it in opposite. The previous case had 7 victims; 6 women and 1 men. 1995, first murder was around 6pm to 9pm while our case happened around 6am to 9am. 1995, the case occurred in the middle of winter. What season is it now?”  
“Summer.” Hyunwoo answer breathlessly.

Hyunwoo hurriedly going through the files at his room, trying to find records of the previous case.  
“Blue file Hyunwoo, in your second drawer. I put it there, so you can find it easier.”  
“For how long did you already knew?” Hyunwoo is skimming through the file.  
“I suspected and decided to find out. I think I’m right.”  
Hyunwoo stares at the date of the last murder. It is 47 days since the first case. Which could only mean the next murder would occur today.

“Yoo Kihyun, where the hell are you?” He is mad, anxious and worried.  
“Listen, I think I figured it out okay? You just need to be here and catch him. Either before or after he kills his 7th victim, you need to catch this bastard.”  
“Kihyun, get out from there!!!” he shouted.  
“I’ve sent you the address and coordinates.” Hyunwoo runs outside, shouting orders to the team.  
“EVERYONE, GET READY. WE ARE CATCHING THE CULPRIT. MOVE!!!!!! Listen, Kihyun is framing this guy, I’ll tell you the details but we gotta be there before he kills Kihyun.” He proceeds to his jeep, taking his gun; ready to lead the mission. Phone still on his ear, he sternly said “Wait for us, stall him.”  
“You don’t have to get all worked up, Detective.”  
“Shut up.” He switched the call to his earpiece, driving in full speed.  
“Hey, I think it’s time. I got to go.”  
“Kihyun…” Hyunwoo says his name as if he is begging for something.  
“If I … nevermind. Stay safe, Hyunwoo. I… I know this is inappropriate, but I think I kinda like you.” The call ended.  
“Fuck you KIHYUN! You can’t just confess and die, you piece of shit.” Hyunwoo stepped on his pedal, desperately.

Day 47, Number of Victim: ?


	2. Loyalty and Dignity; The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo have to save Kihyun from the serial killer after a confession. Will he be able to function as a Detective and arrest the culprit? Will he be able to save Kihyun?
> 
>  
> 
> Showki Master Bingo Challenge  
> Card B  
> Prompt: Confession

Day 47   
No of Victim: ?

He is nervous but he he has to keep his head clear to make sure the mission is a success. The earpiece beeped, a call incoming. He glances and saw Changkyun's name.

"Yes, Changkyun?"  
"It's me, Jooheon. Changkyun is going through the case's file, trying to look for clues. Do you mind explaining the mission to us?"   
"My bad. Ask Changkyun if he knows anything about Winter Murderer, 1995."   
"You are on speaker, sir."   
"Changkyun?"   
"Sir!"   
"1995, Winter Murderer?"   
"The unsolved case of a serial killer. He killed 7 people in total, 1 of them is man. Last victim; was left unconscious in the middle of ice rink with little clothes on."   
"Exactly."   
"Sir?"

Hyunwoo explains how the murder had tweaked the little details while being a copycat. They soon discover few things that differ. It's a definite pattern. The killer changes the gender of victims, changing the time of murder and the place. Clearly, one thing is consistent with the previous case; the way of killing.

 

"But Sir, we are heading to a sauna. He can't kill someone leaving them with little clothes... unless…"  
"He left the victim fully clothed or more in a heavily heated room. I've figured that part out."   
"We got to hurry, Sir. Expected time of murder is in 1 hour"   
"We are arriving in 40 mins. We can do this."   
"You know that is mere estimation, right?"

Shownu groans.

 

.

Day 47   
No of Victim: ?

Kihyun is a genius, which is why he is at the top of his game. Which is why he figured out the whole copycat thing days ago. What he can't seem to crack is... who the hell is the murderer. The greediness in him had push him to do something out of the line. Of course this is stupid, he knows that much. However, a case is a case and he is more than eager to figure it out. Better yet, he wants to see the face of the murderer with his own eyes. Which is why he had taken few days off, going through all the cases just to be sure. The truth is, he run out of time when he figured the next killing would be in few hours, so he decided to put himself out there, to be the last victim. Hopefully, Hyunwoo could save him.  

He is taking his time to get off the taxi. The last person that saw the last victim was a taxi driver who swear he had dropped the girl at the entrance of her apartment. Only that, she never got to enter the building. The surveillance camera shows that she talked to someone - obviously not seen in the footage - and walked away with that person.

He steps out of the taxi, after the phone call with Hyunwoo. He blushes when he remembered that he confesses to the Detective, but mentally curses himself to get it together. He is nervous as he pace around, pretending like he is checking his belongings in his pockets. Eyes observing the crowd, he wishes he was right. He needs to get it right. Call him sceptical but he is quite sure the murderer should be a guy, around 30s or maybe younger. He is on his toes, wishing nothing would got on his way when he heard a small voice.

"Excuse me?"   
_'Erghhh not now'_ he mentally groans.   
"Yeah?" he turns and a sweet looking girl. A teenager, it seems. With a ponytail, red cute t-shirt and a long skirt.  
"I need help."   
"Yeah sure, what?"   
"Hmmm, me and my brother...." she points to a guy that looks probably 3 to 4 years older than her and continues "...need a place to sleep. Do you know any sauna open, around here?”

_‘No way’_

 

.

 

"it's closed, just like the ice rink."

It is amazing for the copycat to do this; but a thought cross his mind. What if it was not a copycat? What if the winter murderer is back?

Shownu lead the whole team, entering the premise. He can't wait for the backup team to arrive. He figured, six of them would be enough to tackle down a man. They are as quiet as mouse while checking each and every room but Shownu go straight to the end of the premise. It was its biggest sauna room. It can contain up to 30 people and he heard a girl talking. Panicked, he rushed to the door. Are there more victims?

He approached the door and the muffled voice are now clearer.

"You are so stupid!" the girl shrieks.   
Another voice comes soon after, a man... maybe someone in his 20s? "I'm sorry, okay."   
"Now, how the hell do we put on more pants on him? You should ask first!"

As he is getting closer, he can see a familiar figure laying on the floor, unconscious. Panic constrict his lungs, he barely able to breathe but he is the leader of this mission; he needs to stay calm. He observed the situation.

He saw that the teenage girl is trying to put on layers of padded jacket Kihyun. The guy swings a sledge hammer on Kihyun's leg and that was the last straw. Hyunwoo burst the door open.

 

.

 

Day 5 – After Case Solved

Kihyun is pretty sure he is alive. He has been slipping in and out of consciousness. He remembered hearing rush of footsteps in the sauna room; which probably mean they got the culprits already. What he is not sure is, how long that he had been unconscious.

He can finally conjure up some energy so he try to wiggle his fingers, but it might come as a twitch because he heard a voice shouting _'I swear he moves his fingers’_.

He has been listening to people talking to him, but it was hard to stay conscious throughout it all. He remembers bits of information, but his head is too heavy, his memory is cloudy.

He feels a little better now, he can actually focus to notice the humming sound of the air humidifier, the thrumming sound of light rain on the window and the soothing voice by his side. He tries to make out the words and when he does, he almost chuckles mentally. The person is reading a newspaper out loud, as if reading it to him. In few seconds he drifts back to the darkness of unconsciousness.

 

.

 

Day 7 – After Case Solved

Shownu walks out of the press conference feeling relieved and victorious. How dare the public tries to downplay the crimes committed by the two siblings. Sure, one of them is still a teenager but she was the mastermind. She was the brain. The brother was just an executor. A petition to reduce their sentences? Just because they are the children of the Mayor? What a joke.

He arrives at the hospital and shuffles in. He wants to be with Kihyun but the guilt is eating him alive. He leans onto the door and sighs. He was too late; both in figuring the case and saving Kihyun. Kihyun is alive but look at that guy. It has been a week and he is still in a coma. The doctors said nothing is wrong with Kihyun's brain and maybe the injury trauma had triggered him to fall to deeper coma, maybe he was tired and just having a hard time to surface back. Whatever the doctor say, he still feel bad.

Sitting by Kihyun, he stares at the newspaper that he had stacked on the floor. 7 days’ worth of newspaper. He had been reading them to Kihyun, because the doctor said talking and communicating with Kihyun might help. As he was burdened by his guilt, he can't find any word to say to the younger guy. Thus, the newspaper.

He drifted to a sleep, unknowingly. The nurse was changing the drip when he wakes up.

"Uh, what time is it?" Shownu asked.  
"Half past 8." The nurse answer with a light tone. "Erm, by the way..."  
Shownu lifts his gaze, waiting for the nurse to finish.   
"... I think he is getting better. He moves his fingers while you were sleeping. Like... almost a big movement, he was clasping his hand? Maybe, he'll wake up soon." The nurse ends her encouragement with a smile and excuse herself from the room.

 

The night deepens and blame it on the mellow mood he was in... Hyunwoo decided to try and talk to Kihyun.

"Hey. They said you might hear me. I hope you do... I..." words feels like bullets going through his throat. He can feel his mouth drying, a weak attempt to explain himself. What should he say? He was sorry? Not that it will helps.

"I don't know what to say... I'm sorry? I wish I was there earlier."

Few minutes passes, Hyunwoo was still stuck in his attempt to talk to Kihyun. He tries his best to conjure up any word, any at all and so he started with his most honest thought.

"It's stupid you know. You are just being selfish to go and try to solve it by yourself. It was stupid; almost like you don't trust us to do it with you."

Sighing, he continues. "Come back. We need to talk, after all...  it's not fair for you to be able to say how you feel but  not hearing mine.”

 

.

Day 8 – After Case Solved

Hyunwoo had stayed by Kihyun's side until the crack of the dawn. He figured someone from the team would drop by in the morning, so he decided to head home and have some rest. He was sleeping; obviously he need tons of sleep, when the phone rings.

Groaning, he had ignored it but it was the third call and he figured, it might be an emergency.

It was Jooheon.

"Hmm?" he was not in the mood to talk.  
"Sir!"   
"What?" icy cold, his voice is harsh.   
"Kihyun, sir. Kihyun is up."   
"Wait, I'm coming."

 

.

 

He heard Hyunwoo and tried his best to be awake, but when he succeeded he was alone. His head was buzzing, and he had try his best to reach for the call button. The nurses rushed to the room, checking his vitals to make sure he is stable. He is not too sure what happened, but that morning he was fully awake. Apparently, his team asked to be informed of his condition which lead to a packed room as early as 8. People from the team takes turn to visit him. He didn't see Hyunwoo and had held back from asking. When Hyunwoo arrived, he just mumbled a small hey to Kihyun and proceed to slump into a chair at the corner of the room.

 

Hours has passed and now everyone has left. Everyone except for Hyunwoo who had not move from the chair. Kihyun felt like the silence is too deafening and instantly, he recognise the mood. Anger. Disappointment. Sadness.

He clears his throat.

"You don't have to leave?"   
"You want me to leave?" Hyunwoo stands.   
"No, I was just asking. You must be busy."

Hyunwoo walks to the other side of the room, standing by the window and leans towards it. His eyes are now on Kihyun after hours of not communicating despite being in the same room.

"Chief said I deserved some rest, I got some time off from work."   
"I see."

The silence creeps into the space, suffocating and dangerous.

Hyunwoo asked him to come back but why? If he just going to act all cold and... detached?

"Listen, I don't know what's the reason for this coldness of yours. Feel free to leave, if that make you feel better." Kihyun sounds mad.   
"I'm sorry." Hyunwoo's voice is calm but he can feel the heaviness of the guilt lacing through the words.  
"For what?"   
"We were late." Hyunwoo glances towards his leg. Then, it clicks. Hyunwoo had put the blame over himself. He doesn’t have to, Kihyun kind of knew the injury is inescapable.

 

The case from 1995 had the last victim die in a slow death. She was left with little clothes on, legs both busted in middle of an ice rink during winter. Why the murderer crushed her legs? To make sure that even if she is conscious, she won't be able to move. Same thing, he kind of expecting some injury. His left ankle is crushed but not to a point that he'll lose his leg. He just going to need a lot of therapy. But all is good, so if Hyunwoo is feeling bad because of his injury, it is just the ridiculous side of that man.

"The leg? It was expected if you ask me. No worries." Kihyun trying to lift up the mood, making it sound like a joke.   
With furrowed brow, Hyunwoo exhales. He shakes his head. "That is just sick, Kihyun. You could have died."   
"Oh, come on... I called you..."   
"You are selfish." Hyunwoo's tone is sharp, Kihyun staring with a shocked expression.   
"Pardon?"   
"Fine, you are so used working alone but I thought we had one another. We were figuring it out together, but you just decided to move on and solve it alone."   
"If that is true, why would I call you?"   
Hyunwoo shakes his head. "That doesn't count, okay?"   
"Listen, okay? I was not sure. I feel like if we spent the time by going deeper into the copycat thing, we might be wasting time if it was wrong. That's why I left you to figure it out in a different perspective because my mind was too clouded. I wanted to confirm things. By the time I did, it was too late. It was the day, like I knew it was going to happen. I don't have time to go back to the team, explaining and discussing a strategy. I just dive head first, called you so you can do the arresting part. I was not selfish. I trusted the team so much, I know you guys will save me."

Hyunwoo walks to the door and opens it. He turns and give Kihyun a sad look.

“Have you ever thought that maybe I am feeling guilty and mad for other reason? Maybe I was just anxious because I was afraid I can’t make it? I can’t save you after…” Hyunwoo runs his fingers into his hair.   
“You confessed, like it was a goodbye. You know how fucked up that is? Have you thought of how selfish that is? You go through a lot, yeah sure but dude, you put me through hell too. Thanks for that.”  
Kihyun watches Hyunwoo, unblinking.

“Hear this, I like you too, asshole.”  
  
Just like that, Hyunwoo is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for Loyalty and Dignity. 
> 
> Hope you like it, please let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAARRGHHHHHHHH
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave me some comment on my work so I can do better next time.  
> Sorry if the end was rushed... I was running out of ideas huhuhu.  
> 1 down, 15 to go~


End file.
